eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ksenija Damjanac
Ksenija Damjanac Boyanova (This character was created by Belle) Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it Ksenija M. Damjanac was born in in Crna Gora, sometimes transliterated as Tsrna Gora ("Black Mountain") on July 31st at 8:06pm during sunset on a hot summer. She is the sister to Ljes Damjanac, the first born and the only daughter Dali Kasun and Damjan Rastoder. History Her mother and father grew up together running around side by side in Podgorica, the capital of Montenegro. Ksenija barely knows her father Damjan. His family, the House of Rastoder is all but a mystery to her. He left her mother Dali, and her little brother Ljes. He abandoned their family before they were able to learn his name. Damjan and his Pure-Blood parents Momir and Vjera were friends of Dali and her parents "the Muggles" Pavel and Franka. They raised their children side by side in the scarce Montenegrin lowlands Dinaric Alps and Lake Scutari. The families Rastoder and Kasun got together on the weekends, and some week nights in the little city settlement of Rijeka Crnojevića (Cyrillic: Ријека Црнојевића), beside the river of Crnojević - near the coast of Skadar lake. Damjan and Dali rarely saw one another when they began attending their separate academic institutions, they lost contact only seeing one another when they were home for holidays. Dali and Damjan essentially fell apart, they were living two very different lives. Hers was filled with magic. His was not, by choice. When Dali finally finished with school, a few weeks after Damjan finished his Muggle Military schooling they reconnected. This time was different, they had both grown up. He was not as immature as she knew him to be, he was a man. She was not as attention seeking as he knew her to be, she was a woman. 'They' ended up pregnant, twice, the second very rapidly following the first. Damjan was supposed to have left, he should have been traveling the world. Nija spent an unmemorable amount of time with her mother and her father in Podgorica like they had when they were kids. In the Old Turkish town called "Stara Varoš" ("old town"), Millennium bridge, the impressive bridge over the Morača river, and the War memorial in the park on Gorica Hill. An event which Dali already knew would happen. The relationship between mother and father, between Dali and Damjan fell apart after their son Ljes was born. Damjan and Dali had never married, she gave "their" children the only thing holding them together their father's name Damjanac. They were not enough to keep Damjan around, he left Dali, Ksenija and Ljes. The way he should have left them years prior, to travel the world. Hearing from her mother who her father is, and what she was like was enough for Ksenija. She didn't care that much. she had her mother, and she had Ljes. What more did She need? Kasun is not a name that Ksenija or Ljes carry, what they do have is their ancestral family magic. Ksenija and Ljes Damjanac are "Half-Blood", their father is one those few "noble and most ancient" Pure-Bloods. Their mother on her own his quite worthy of praise she is a Muggle-born Seer. Kesenija and Ljes both have magic, they attended a wizarding school. The Easter European School of Magic. Ksenija attended a few years before her little bother Ljes, and she was placed in Boyanova. The "mean girls" in her year, the years above and below picked on her endlessly. She is a Haffie, and takes pride in being a secret "bad girl" herself. It felt to Ksenija they were jealous of her. They seemed to care more about who her family, the Rastoder family was more than she ever did. Ksenija didn't care about her daddy, and she didn't know the kinds of things they were asking about. Except of course the constant, the man was a Pure-Blood and her mother was not. Ksenija endured threats, taunts, and teasing until an adorable angry girl came along. She defended her. Ksenija, and Koviljka became pretty permanent "frienmies" after that. Kovi and Nija are cousins. The daughters of twins; a brother and sister. Some other title that she is unaware of, for the formal sort. The smoothness of their bond, and oddity of their extra special type of "rival-ship" started rumors in every common room, classroom, and dormitory. It was thought that they were a romantic item. Which is disgusting. Kesnija's mother Daliborka, and Koviljka's father Stevan share the very same mother and father. They are blood related! Rumors did nothing to spoil their weird-and-disturbing-cousin-y-sisterly-friendly-hateful-rivalry. Nija and Kovi actually talk about living together. Nija is an artist, like her uncle. She carries Kasun genes in addition to the highly lionized Rastoder blood. She is a creative, and she has dreams of a becoming a world class chef. She has always loved to cook, and she has been working in the kitchens of muggle restaurants, city hopping all over Montenegro since she learned to brew the Polyjuice potion on her own. She is hoping to broaden her Culinary knowledge. She doesn't like it much. Cooking up-scale is much too strict. Ksenija loves nothing more than food, cooking was always how she relaxed. She didn't ever have to think everything always worked out better if she let it come together in the moment. When she thought her way through things, when she was planning out every step. If it was a recipe, even tasting along the way, or taking multitudes of notes for class to be certain she had everything covered she always ended up with disaster. Whether Nija is being extra creative with her choices or very slightly following a well known routine, she has always believed that she is supposed to have fun. |-|Name= Ksenija Damjanac Full Name: Ksenija Milena Damjanac Pronunciation: Kys-zen-yah · Mee-lee-nah Nickname(s): Nija (Knee-Yuh) Ksenija Serbian, Croatian, Macedonian and Slovene form of Xenia it means "hospitality" in Greek. Milena is the feminine form of the male name Milan. Slavic in origin derived from word "mil" meaning "gracious", or, alternatively, "dear". Damjanac is a variation of Damjan a South Slavic name. :Rastoder is a Serbo-Croatian surname. The bearers are predominantly Bosniaks of Montenegro and Muslims by nationality originating from Bihor, a region in northern Montenegro (Sandžak), which encompasses parts of the municipalities of Berane and Bijelo Polje. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Bosnian/Serbian/Croatian Native Language: Serbian Languages Spoken: Serbian, Croatian, English, Russian Accent: Montenegrin Type of Childhood: Happy Earliest Memory: Teaching Ljes how to floss while he had his baby teeth Pet: Red-winged Blackbird ; Mirko |-|Facts= Likes: Dark Magic (Legilimency), Potion-making, Spellwork Dislikes: Book work, History, Handedness: Ambidextrous (Left Dominant) Clothing Style: Feminine Zodiac Sign: Leo Birthstone: Ruby Birth flower: Water Lily |-|Trivia= Favorite Drink: Firewhiskey - Kisjela voda Favorite Scent: Pickling liquid - Petrichor Favorite Sweet: Turkish Delight Favorite Song: S&M by Rhianna Phobia: Her brother or father as monsters or deformed people Hobbies: Spellwork, Cooking, Dark Magic Comfort Food(s): Punjene paprike - Risotto - Krofne Vices: Hedonism, Profligacy Secrets: Has a "Love/Hate" relationship with Kovi Person She Secretly Admires: Most Influenced By: Her mother Immediate Goals: Long Term Goals: Physical appearance NijaDamjanac.jpg Nija_Damajanac.jpg NijaDamjanac_(3).jpg Ksenija has fiery red hair, like her mother. Ksenija's hair color is not natural she was born with black hair, and she dyes it red to distinguish herself from her cousin and to look less like her father and more like her mother. She has a very creamy medium skin complexion, in the right light can appear pale, in a darker setting the true undertones browns, and red orange are more visible. Ksenija has beautiful hazel eyes, they are mostly green with a speckle of brown around the edges. Personality Sticks and stones may break my bones She is a kind, and brutally honest person. She can be very shy, it isn't that she is timid, or fearful of people. she doesn't like to be a nuisance, she won't burden others with her worries. People tend to seem annoyed with interference in their daily lives, even for the positive. And so, she lets people come to her instead of going to them. Nija is very bright - she doesn't socialize much giving her ample time to read everything and anything with enough words to capture her full attention. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances = Asja Naumov - Asja is a very special person, so much more than a friend. I always thought we didn't have any secrets but I learned the hard way that wasn't true. Darko Markov - Darko is a Mielkutė guy. A "Sort of friend", he is one of those oblivious guys who can't see what is right in-front of them. Jes Hult - Jes is a friend of Vito and Kovi, a sweet guy he and Vito are supposedly the targets of a love triangle including Bissy Radic. Possessions |} Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Born in Montenegro Category:Croatian Category:Serbian Category:Bosnian Category:Montenegrin Category:Boyanova Category:Belle Category:Red Hair Category:Half-Blood Category:Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Name Begins With "K" Category:Lompar Family Category:Ambidextrous Category:Asexual Category:Illegitimate Child Category:Boyanova Alumni Category:Graduated Character